The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquarium water aeration devices and more particularly to such device for utilization with a siphon tube of an aquarium filter to provide aeration and a head of water to lift water from the aquarium into the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aquariums, filtration means are provided for removing the debris-laden fluid from the aquarium for passage through suitable filter means to be returned in a cleansed or filtered condition back to the aquarium. In addition to filtration, aeration devices are often times employed to provide minute bubbles of air to the water within the aquarium for oxygenation. For this purpose air stones are often employed for dispersing air from an air pump or the like through a porous stone which divides the air or disperses the air into minute airstreams to generate a large number of miniscule air bubbles, thus providing a source of oxygen to the water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,402 to Falkenberg, et al, a porous cylindrical body having a hollow core is utilized as a submersible filter wherein air is pumped into the hollow core of the filter to a point adjacent the most deeply submersed portion of the filter thus causing the air to rise within the core to an exit tube, this action drawing the aquarium water through the filter medium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,978 to Newsteder, an external filter is provided with a bubbling chamber including an air stone through which air passes from an air pump, the upper end of the bubbling chamber being partially covered by a canopy communicating with a tube to convey air bubbles and water entrained thereby from the aerating compartment to the aquarium tank.
Air stones, for aeration purposes, when in constant contact with debris laden fluid within an aquarium, clog frequently due to particles accumulating on the surface thereof, thus diminishing the effectiveness of such air stones. Furthermore, cleaning of air stones is difficult thereby shortening the useful life of such aeration devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved aquarium water aeration device.
It is another object of this invention to provide an aquarium water aeration device which can be readily assembled and disassembled for cleaning.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquarium water aeration device for connection to the siphon tube of an external aquarium water filter for assisting in starting and maintaining the flow of water from the aquarium to the filter.